We have lost the battle but we won't lose the war
by Ruby-Weapon
Summary: A parralleled story to 'The battle has been lost, but the war' where Yuffie survived the attack and Reeve came to help and found a man tending to Yuffie's wounds outside the crater and helped her back to health and go to hunt Sephiroth down. (should read
1. Sephiroth 6 AVALANCHE 0

A/N: o.k. this story is going to parallel the story 'The battle has been lost, but the war?' and yes I did ask permission to do this so don't delete my story for that guys. This first chapta is from Cait Sith's/Reeve's POV in current time style.

Disclaimer: FF7 belongs to Squaresoft and 'The battle has been lost, but the war?' belongs to 'Mako-Magic' I don't own either of those things so no deleting story for no disclaimer people. :P

We were in the crater finally and about to begin the final battle, we're finally going to stop Sephiroth. We easily defeat the last form of Jenova without even breaking a sweat. Cloud walks up to Sephiroth and they both lock gazes holding their swords up ready to fight, I'm starting to get nervous from all the tension in the room. But instead of fighting Sephiroth smirks, he smirks! What the heck is going on here? "You can give up the act now, Cloud, you've done well...now kill them." Sephiroth tells him. What the heck why would he listen to you?

Cloud is lowering his weapon...WHAT THE HECK? "Sure Master, if you say so." Cloud says to Sephiroth...Oh shoot this can't be good.

"Er...what's going on?" Tifa asks Barrett I hear it because I'm really close to them, "Why is Cloud talking to Sephiroth?"

"I dunno" Barrett replies obviously confused, "But more to the point why did Cloud call him Master?" That's what I'm wonderin to Barrett.

"Cloud?" Tifa says confused by Cloud's actions but, then again, who isn't?

Cloud turns to face us, "...and now, traitors, you die." He says really calmly wait a minute.

"WHAT?!?!" We all yell, well except Vincent but he's always quiet. Then Tifa speaks up.

"Cloud are you okay? Why are you listening to Sephiroth?"

"You want to kill us?" I muttered to myself, not understanding what Cloud is doing.

"Yeah Cloud, what are you doing?" Yuffie asked angry but I can tell that she's also afraid of what might happen by the tone in her voice, but who isn't in our group right now?

"Cloud only answers to me, and he's doing what any good puppet would do, obeying me" Sephiroth answers for Cloud, oh why don't you shut up Sephiroth, "he has done for a while now. Haven't you traitors noticed?" Then they both start laughing while looking at us cruelly, "I said kill them." Sephiroth ordered Cloud coldly. Cloud starts to advance on us, holding the Ultima weapon in both hands; he stops in front of us and gets into his battle stance.

"Cloud, what the hell do ya think you're doing?" Cid yells at him getting angry with Cloud.

"You're first Cait" Cloud says to me, wait a minute, oh shoot. His sword comes down cleaving my robotic body in half.

The last thing I hear from the microphone is everyone else yelling.

Oh, no, this isn't good, I start running down the stairs of what remains of the Shinra building trying to find someone who can fly a helicopter then I run into Reno, literally, "Hey Reeve watch where you're going." He says to me then I grabbed his shirt pushing him to the wall startling him.

"Don't tell me what to do and do you know how to fly the helicopters?" I ask him, not wanting to waist any time wanting to help everyone else against Sephiroth and Cloud.

"No, but Rude does. Why?" He asks me obviously confused and startled by what I just did.

"I need to get to the Northern Crater to fight Sephiroth." I tell him then I add, "And I can't use Cait Sith because it was destroyed."

"O.k. why do you want to go can't they take care of Sephiroth without ya?" He asked with a taunting tone. He is really starting to get on my nerves.

"Cloud betrayed us and is starting to kill them alright and if you help I'll let you and the other Turks fight Cloud o.k.?" I tell him and he smirks.

"O.k. I'll help but you also have to give us some more money if we make it out alive." He says and I sigh.

"Fine now call Elena and Rude and get them ready to go." I order him and he fake salutes and I run down to the helicopter pad.

A/N: Whew finished now what did you think of the first chapter and if it sucks tell me with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism don't just flame me by going 'oh this sucks don't ever write again' and all that stuff o.k.? Thanks.


	2. Making a new friend and losing an old on...

A/N: O.k. this is my second chapter this one is in normal POV which is so much easier but I wanted to try it from Cait Sith/Reeve's POV so now this is where more people come in, yay. Oh yeah there might be some people who will be angry with me for this chapter and I ask them please don't hurt me.

There was a helicopter flying through the air with Reeve, Reno, Elena, and Rude in it heading toward the Northern Crater. Reno's was making sure his nightstick is ready, Elena and Reeve making sure they have they're guns and enough ammo, and Rude was flying the helicopter. Reeve looked out the window and the Highwind flying in the air he sighed in relief but then he looked down and saw a man crouched over at the top of the crater with his hand resting on the ground the man then stands up and walked over to a person lying on the ground but Reeve couldn't tell who either of them are. He told Rude to land the helicopter not to far away from them. When they landed, and see that the crater had been gutted by Holy, they went over to where the man was and saw him kneeling over an unconscious or dead person. As they got closer they noticed a pool of blood under the person on the ground and recognized them as Yuffie. Reeve got closer and toke his gun out and pointed it to the back of the man's head and asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here with my friend?" not wanting to act like she was dead still hoping she was still alive. The man stood up and Reeve made sure to keep his gun on the back of his head the man sighed.

"My name is Mike..."He stopped short about to say his last name but didn't and shook his head, "and I'm here with her trying to save her life she's barely hanging on. I can't carry her down without her dying so I'm staying here keeping her alive hoping someone will come up here and help me" he said he then turned around to look at Reeve not caring that there was a gun in his face, "so if you are her friend help me save her life." He finished with a sad look on his face.

Reeve looks at Yuffie and sees that she's barely breathing with a trench coat thrown over her to keep her warm. He sighed and looks at Mike, "Alright follow us to our helicopter and we'll fly out of here." He told him and the man nodded he went to pick Yuffie up then they heard a gunshot that hit Reno in the leg.

"Arg! Dammit!" Reno yelled in pain as the bullet imbeds itself into his leg. Then there was another gunshot that just barely missed him, "aw shit!" he yells startled by it then Rude ran over and helped him up and they started running as fast as they could for the helicopter as someone from the Highwind continued to shoot at them. When they were a few feet away another gunshot sounded and Reno went limp as the bullet was imbedded into the side of his skull. Rude just looked at his lifeless friend.

"Reno..." He muttered, with anger in his tone his upper lip starts to twitch and form into a scowl he let out a low feral growl they all look at him as he stood there. Elena took a step forward worried about him, then he screamed in rage, "Goddammit you bastard!" Mike set Yuffie down in the helicopter then ran forward, grabbed his arm and dragged him to the helicopter and forced him into the back and took control of the helicopter flying them out of there. Reeve held Rude's shoulders keeping him steady as his body rocked in angry sobs and Elena had her arm over Rude's shoulders trying to comfort him knowing that Reno and Rude were best friends. Mike glanced back and sighed.

"Hey" he said and they all looked up and he sighs again, "I knew him from before when we were both younger and I know that he wouldn't want you to be sad for him because he wouldn't want you to show any weakness like that." He finished with a small smirk that was barely noticeable and Rude nodded took a deep breath and asked him.

"So where are we going to help the kid." Rude asked calming down thanks to what Mike said.

"Mideel." Mike answered simply and Reeve looked confused.

"Wasn't Mideel destroyed when the Lifestream broke through underneath it?" Reeve asked him and Mike smirked.

"We aren't going to the Mideel town we're just going to the Mideel area." He replied still flying the helicopter in the direction of Mideel and Reeve still looked confused.

"But why are we going there? What's there that's so important?" He asked. Mike glanced over his shoulder at Reeve then looked back to where he was flying.

"My tribe." He said simply and Reeve asked him what he was talking about but he was ignored. Rude thought for a few seconds then he knew what Mike was talking about but didn't say anything.

A/N: O.k. I said that some people would be angry with me...so please don't hurt me Reno fans I beg of you don't hurt me.

::A whole s load of Reno fans appear behind me growling::

Reno Fans: ::eyes glowing red:: You killed Reno off, we kill you off.

::High pitched, Homer Simpson style, scream:: wait, wait! ::they stop still with glowing eyes:: I like 'im to he's cool but I just find Rude and Elena better but he tops a whole lotta people in my books but I want Rude and Elena to be main characters in a story without Reno being a part and Reeve is a necessity in this story so don't kill me. Please?

Reno Fans: ::calming down:: fine but you have to write a story dedicated to him after this one.

O.k. o.k. I will ::fingers crossed behind back as they leave:: ::waves to them with the other hand:: bye!


End file.
